gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Garage Mechanic
American |family = |affiliations = ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Los Santos Customs |vehicles = |businesses = Vehicle Mechanic |voice = Unknown }} The Mechanic is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto Online. The mechanic repairs the online player's vehicles and delivers the vehicles to them when requested. Description The mechanic is a man hired by the player upon their first purchase of a garage or a house or apartment that has one. The mechanic's purpose is to repair any vehicles that the player drives in to the garage. Function Once employed, the mechanic appears in the player's phone contacts with a picture depicting the Los Santos Customs logo, indicating that is where he works. The player can call the mechanic to deliver any Personal Vehicles to the player's current location, as long as they are near a road. The mechanic must be paid $50 per day (per owned property with a garage) to keep him employed. If the player has insufficient cash or Maze Bank funds the mechanic will suspend his services until he can be paid. In the Enhanced Version there is a cool-down of two minutes between deliveries and the mechanic will not deliver a different vehicle if the player already has one nearby (approx 200 yard limit). The cool-down was reduced from five minutes to two minutes in the GTA Online: Arena War update but remains at five minutes in the original Play Station 3 and Xbox 360 versions. If a garage contains vehicles in storage (i.e. after a player trades down from a larger garage), the mechanic is the only way to retrieve the stored vehicles. The mechanic will not deliver bicycles, nor will he deliver during certain [[Jobs in GTA Online|Jobs in GTA Online]] such as Survivals and several Heists. The mechanic will not answer the player's call and states that he is "otherwise occupied". There are "road" paths in the LS Storm Drain so if the player calls the mechanic to deliver a vehicle while there, he will drop off the vehicle in the water. The mechanic will often be unable to deliver vehicles, either because the player is in an inaccessible location or due to AI code bugs. *He had a tendency to crash or otherwise damage the player's vehicles while delivering them. *He tended to drive away when there was a fight going on. *Sometimes, the mechanic would go past the player and drive off with the vehicle, requiring them to kill the mechanic in some way or chase after the Mechanic in order to retrieve the vehicle. Due to the bugs with the delivery function, as of Title Update 1.10, the mechanic no longer delivers the player's vehicle in person, instead, after the update, if the player asks for a vehicle to be delivered, it will spawn behind the player after a few seconds. *A glitch may still occur after patch 1.10 where if the player calls the mechanic after their personal vehicle has been destroyed, the wrecked vehicle will spawn instead of the requested one. Physical Appearance The character model may be a random NPC model but the mechanic always wears a grey shirt and black shorts. Since Patch 1.10, the mechanic is now an unseen character in GTA Online. Despite each one having different physical appearances, every mechanic has the same voice. After speaking with the mechanic the dialogue tab shows a unique contact picture showing his true appearance. NPC mechanics in identical uniforms can be found in Story mode, though the player cannot interact with them. The shirt is monogrammed with the generic name J.Jones Mechanic. Behavior Even though the mechanic is employed by the player, he would act in a hostile manner if bumped or pulled from a vehicle by them, as if he were a random pedestrian. The player could kill the mechanic when arriving with a vehicle, and loot his dropped cash, but he would always be available afterwards. Gallery Image-18.jpg|Online mechanic prior to patching out. Mechanic-GTAV-Dialoguephoto.jpg|Online mechanic's dialogue photo. Mechanic_GTAVe_NPC_Story_Mode.jpg|Mechanic NPCs spawning in story mode. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mechanics